La novia rebelde del jeque
by fresviricullen
Summary: Edward, principe de Dubaac, tiene la obligacion de engendrar un heredero, y necesita una esposa que lo obedezca,dia y noche.Isabella Swan queda embarazada de Edward, pero Isabella tiene una carrera brillante, y no es precisamente sumisa.
1. nota

Hola de nuevo por mas que lo intente no pude suprimir mi deliro de grandeza, así que como dicen por hay si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, y aquí estoy.

Me pidieron que borrara los dos anteriores ya que dicen que lo que hago no es una adaptación si no una trascripción pero mientras sean peras o manzanas a mi y a todas (os) los que leen las historias tienen muy en claro que no soy la autora de estas.

Sin mas por el momento espero les guste y también espero terminarla sin ningún contratiempo.

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephen Meyer y las historia a Sandra Marton, pero no se preocupen muy pronto actualizare.


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

Reino de Dubaac, a comienzos del verano.

El sol caía del pálido cielo como un baño de oro.

Bajo sus implacables rayos, un pequeño grupo de hombres permanecía inmóvil sobre sus caballos, inmersos en el silencio del desierto. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en un jinete cuyo semental se mantenía apartado del resto y en el halcón encapuchado que se aferraba en su muñeca enguantada. Finalmente, uno de los hombres arreo suavemente su montura hasta ponerse a la altura de aquel jinete.

-Ha llegado la hora, Edward- dijo en voz baja.

-Lose-.

Había llegado la hora, su padre tenía razón, pero, de algún modo, este último homenaje a su hermano Jasper le estaba resultando tan doloroso como su entierro.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que una tradición tan antigua iba a atormentarle de aquel modo? Edward se había criado en Dubaac, pero llevaba años viviendo en el extranjero. Era un hombre moderno, instruido, urbanita, y aquello era tan solo un gesto simbólico.

-¿Edward?-.

Asintió y alzo el brazo. El halcón se agito expectante esperando que le quitaran la caperuza, pero Edward le desato primero las pihuelas, y los cascabeles que sujetaban al ave tintinearon al caer sobre la arena. Tras un segundo de vacilación, le quito la caperuza y la arrojo a un lado. Por primera vez desde su captura y entrenamiento, aquel halcón era libre.

Entonces Edward lazo la cara hacia el cielo abrazador.

-Jasper, hermano mío- dijo emocionado-, te envió a Bashashar para que tu y el voléis juntos por siempre en la inmensidad de los cielos que cubren nuestra tierra-.

Luego alzo el brazo hacia delante y el halcón extendió las alas, salto del guante y salió volando hacia el resplandeciente sol.

Durante un momento, nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

Entonces el sultán se aclaro la garganta.

-Ya esta. Tu hermano descansa en paz-.

Edward quería pensar que era así, pero la repentina muerte de Jasper era algo todavía reciente. Su avión se había estrellado durante un vuelo rutinario y habían tardado varios días en localizar sus restos.

-Era un buen hijo- dijo el sultán en voz ía haber sido un buen gobernante para nuestro pueblo. Pero se ha ido y debemos replantearnos el futuro.

No hacia falta decir más. La carga de la sucesión recaía ahora sobre Edward. Y para asegurar esa línea ininterrumpida de gobernantes que se extendía hacia atrás durante siglos, era su responsabilidad casarse y tener un hijo varón.

Ojala Jasper se hubiera casado y tenido hijos. Ojala siguiera vivo, pensó Edward, sintiendo que las lagrimas punzaban sus ojos verdes.

-Piensa en lo que ha sucedió en el resto de las naciones cuando se ha planteado un problema de sucesión- dijo el sultán, malinterpretando el silencio de Edward-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para nuestro pueblo?

-No tienes que convencerme de nada, padre- replico el con brusquedad. –Cumpliré con mi deber.

El sultán embozo una leve sonrisa.

-Así me gusta. Regresemos al palacio para homenajear a tu hermano.

-Ve adelante con los demás. Necesito estar solo un momento.

Edward bajo de su caballo. Le palmeo el cuello y volvió a mirara hacia el cielo.

-Una esposa, Jasper- dijo en voz baja-. Tengo que buscar esposa por tu culpa – se sonrió pensando que, si su hermano pudiese oírlo, entendería aquella broma, ya que ambos la compartían desde niños-. Y de donde la voy a sacar, ¿he?

El susurro del viento fue su respuesta.

-¿Debo dejar que mi padre y el consejo me busquen esposa? Ya sabes quien seria. Alice que me mataría con su charla. O Lilah, que no tardaría en ponerse mas gorda que yo.

El viento volvió a susurrar.

-Todo hombre tiene derecho a escoger esposa. ¿Dónde la encontrare, Jasper? ¿En las Naciones? ¿En América? ¿Tu que piensas?

Jasper no estaba hay para contestarle, pero no fue necesario. Edward sabia lo que el le habría dicho.

La esposa perfecta no podía ser americana. En América solo existían dos tipos de mujeres: las frívolas interesadas en cosas sin importancia y las testarudas defensoras a muerte por la igualdad. No podía funcionar.

Quería una esposa atractiva, pero requería además otras cualidades. Tenis que ser agradable, capaz de mantener una conversación en la mesa con inmenso tacto en los círculos en los que el se movía.

En resumen, la esposa perfecta debía entender su papel de consorte pero no como su igual. Un heredero al trono necesitaba ese tipo de mujer; la verdad que cualquier hombre querría tener una mujer así. Y el lugar donde encontrarla era allí, entre su gente.

El viento gimió, formando un pequeño remolino de arena.

Se había educado en Estados Unidos; vivía y trabajaba allí, pero de ahora en adelante, su vida se regiría por las costumbres de Dubaac, donde los hombres mandaban en sus casas y en sus esposas.

Un graznido atravesó el desierto. Edward levanto la cabeza y vio a Bashashar volando alto sobre su cabeza.

Algunos dirían que aquello era una señal. Y el no creía en esas cosas. Aun así, cuando mas pensaba donde encontrar una esposa, mas atractiva le resultaba la idea de restringir su búsqueda a Dubaac y, de hacerse necesario, a las otras naciones.

El semental le roso el hombro con el hocico. Edward agarro las riendas y subió al caballo.

Problema resuelto. Se quedaría una semana en Dubaac. Tal vez dos, pero no más.

Después de todo, no le resultaría tan difícil encontrar a la esposa adecuada.

Bueno pues aquí esta, espero que les guste y así poder continuarlo.

No se olviden de dejar un reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nueva York, dos meses más tarde._

Su Excelencia el Jeque Edward Cullen Tariq al Sayf, príncipe heredero al trono de Dubaac, no solía equivocarse.

En los negocios, jamás. Hasta sus enemigos, que habían alegado que era demasiado joven para hacerse cargo del Royal Bank of Dubaac cuatro años atrás y pronosticaban su fracaso, habían tenido que admitir que el banco había prosperado bajo su mando.

Tampoco solía equivocarse en lo tocante a su vida personal. Claro que alguna antigua amante había llorado y le había llamado "canalla sin corazón" cuando él había puesto fin a la relación, pero aquello no era culpa suya.

Era un hombre sincero, quizá incluso demasiado franco.

Las palabras "para siempre" no le interesaban en lo absoluto y se desvivía por dejarles eso claro a las mujeres. "Para siempre" significaba esposa, matrimonio, hijos… algo que debía tener, pero en el futuro…

Y ese futuro había llegado ya.

Por eso decidió quedarse en su país, pensando que encontraría esposa en una semana, dos como mucho. Después de todo, tan difícil no iba a ser.

De pie frente a la cristalera de su enorme despacho, Edward contemplo el rio Hudson y frunció el ceño. No era que hubiese sido difícil, había sido imposible.

Las dos semanas en casa se habían convertido en tres y luego en cuatro. Su padre había organizado una cena de estado y había invitado a toda familia noble que tuviera una hija disponible, pero Edward les había puesto objeciones a todas. Luego, su padre había invitado a grandes familias con hijas casaderas, procedentes de todas la Naciones de su entorno. Edward todavía se estremecía al recordarlo. Todas aquella jóvenes haciendo cola para serle presentadas, todas consientes de la razón por la que estaba allí…

-¿Y bien?- le había preguntado su padre con impaciencia después de la segunda cena-. ¿Cuál te gusta?

Ninguna. Eran demasiado altas. Demasiado bajas. Demasiado delgadas. Demasiado gordas. Hablaban mucho. No hablaban lo suficiente. Eran introvertidas, extrovertidas…

Frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo por fracasar en el cumplimiento de su obligación, Edward había regresado a Nueva York hacia un mes.

Tal vez se hubiese equivocado respecto a las mujeres americanas. Quizá allí encontrara alguna que se ajuste a sus requisitos. Al pensarlo otra vez, se dio cuenta de que había pasado por alto ciertas cosas que podían convertirlas en candidatas deseables.

En general, las mujeres americanas eran atractivas. El sol, la ortodoncia infantil, muchas vitaminas y calcio… esas cosas contaban. Y eran muy hábiles en sociedad, sabían cómo comportarse en las fiestas, como suscitar el tipo de conversaciones que hace que la gente sonría. Quizá lo mejor que tenían era que adoraban los títulos. Durante años, le habían dejado vergonzosamente claro que eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir un marido de sangre real. Y por supuesto, cuanto más claro se lo habían dejado, menos había tardado en dejarlas… Pero eso era antes. En aquel momento, que una candidata apropiada deseara formar parte de la realeza constituía una ventaja.

Pensó que no le iba hacer ninguna mal extender el ámbito geográfico de su búsqueda y echar un vistazo en Nueva York a ver que podía encontrar, pero la respuesta fue "nada".

Al igual que en su país, las mujeres habían resultado ser demasiado algo… incluyendo demasiado ansiosas por agradar. En América no bajan la vista, pero la actitud era la misma:

"Si, Alteza. Por supuesto, Alteza. Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Alteza"

Además todas eran demasiado "sexuales". Bueno, quizá la palabra fuera "obvias". A los hombres les gustaban las mujeres que disfrutaban del sexo, pero él deseaba que mostraran cierta reserva al respecto.

Y si, sabía que aquello sonaba machista. Pero… no sabía cómo solucionar ese problema.

Quizá por eso, cenando con unos amigos hacia un par de semanas, había acabado de contándoles su problema.

Emmett y Seth le habían escuchado sin inmutarse y luego se habían mirado el uno al otro.

-Estas buscando esposa- había dicho Seth con solemnidad.

-Pero no la encuentra- había contestado Emmett, con la misma solemnidad.

Seth había torcido la boca y Emmett también, y luego ambos se habían echado a reír.

Edward se había levantado de un salto.

-¿Les resulta divertido?- ¡Pues ya verán cuando tengan que casarse!

-Para eso faltan muchos años todavía- había respondido Emmett-, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo are a la antigua usanza: dejare que mi padre lo arregle todo. El matrimonio de un príncipe no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Es pura obligación.

Edward suspiro mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Así era. Totalmente cierto. Y entonces, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto decidirse?

Su hermano había muerto. Su padre ya no era un hombre joven. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su padre o a el? Sin un heredero al trono, Dubaac quedaría a merced de mil revueltas y no podía dejar que eso ocurriese…

Alguien golpeo la puerta y Edward volteo justo cuando la cabeza de su asistente personal se asomaba a la habitación.

-Las noticias financieras de las cinco en la CNN señor. Quería ver si Micro Tech anunciaba su nueva adquisición…

-Gracias, Ángela. Que pases buena tarde. Nos vemos mañana por la mañana.

La puerta se cerró y Edward se sentó a su mesa, agarrando el mando a distancia y apunto con el a una pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared. Tras unos clics, estaba contemplando un decorado que pretendía imitar ser una oficina: muros apagados, suelo oscuro, una norme mesa con un hombre de mediana edad y traje azul oscuro frente a otros tres hombres de mediana edad con tarjes azul oscuro…y una mujer.

Era difícil adivinar su edad, porque llevaba gafas de concha con lentes ahumados que le daban un aspecto muy formal, al igual que el pelo castaño que llevaba recogido en un moño bajo. Se sentaba erguida en la silla, con las manos sobre el regazo y las piernas cruzadas.

Tenía unas piernas increíbles. Largas, esbeltas, bronceadas…

Podía verse levantando aquella mujer de la silla, soltándole el pelo, quitándole las gafas para ver si solo era atractiva o asombrosamente hermosa…

No era dado a fantasear con mujeres, sobre todo con las que no conocía. ¿A eso lo había conducido su búsqueda? ¿A desear a una mujer que saliera en la TV y cuyo nombre desconocía?

Era sin duda a causa del celibato. No había estado con una mujer en dos meses, pensó que seria oportuno evitar que el talento de una mujer en la cama lo influyese a la hora de elegir esposa.

Le había parecido una idea inteligente. Aun se lo parecía.

Solo tenía que dejar de fantasear como un colegial. -… entonces, ¿Era cierto que Micro Tech a adquirido participaciones mayoritarias en Future Born?

-Así es. Creemos que Future Born representa el futuro, y esto no pretende ser un juego de palabras- los dos hombres que se sentaban a su lado rieron abiertamente; pero la mujer no mostro ninguna reacción-. Veras, Jay. Dado que hoy en dia las parejas retasan el momento de tener hijos, las nuevas técnicas de Future Born cobraran mayor relevancia.

-Pero Future Born ya era una empresa muy solicitada, ¿no es asi?

-Eso parece. La inseminación artificial lleva funcionando mucho tiempo, pero las nuevas técnicas de Future Born… Quizá nuestra vicedirectora de márquetin pueda explicarlo mejor.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia la mujer. "Vicedirectora de marketing", pensó Edward levantando una ceja. Un título impresionante. ¿Se lo había ganado a apulso o a base de favores sexuales? Llevaba metido en negocios lo suficiente como para saber que esas cosas se daban con frecuencia.

Ella miro a la cámara y a Edward le pareció que le miraba a el aun sabiendo que aquello era absurdo.

-Lo intentaré.

Hablaba en un tono grave, casi ronco. Intento centrarse en sus palabras pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola a ella.

-… en otras palabras, perfecto para almacenar esperma.

Edward parpadeo. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

-¿Puede explicarnos eso, señorita Swan?

Edward envio un silencioso "gracias" al moderador por hacer esa pregunta. Seguramente había oído mal…

-Encantada- dijo la mujer con calma-. Es cierto que la inseminación no es algo nuevo, pero el método desarrollado por Future Born para congelar el esperma no es solo nuevo, sino revolucionario.

Edward miro fijamente la pantalla. ¿Qué tipo de conversación era aquella para una mujer?

-¿Y que beneficios tiene?

-Bien…- la mujer se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua. Aquel gesto inocente dejo a Edward con la boca seca-. Un beneficio evidentemente es que un hombre que no tenga intención de tener hijos en este momento puede dejarnos su esperma. Sería una donación para el futuro, por así decirlo, con la seguridad de que estará disponible para su uso más tarde.

"Una donación" pensó Edward. "Interesante elección de vocabulario".

-Y, si no es para uso propio, para que se utilice en su nombre.

-¿De qué modo?- pregunto el moderador.

-Por ejemplo, un hombre podría dejar instrucciones con respecto al que su esperma debería utilizarse tras su fallecimiento- sonrió educadamente-. El esperma congelado, junto con una documentación legal adecuada con las indicaciones oportunas, podría ser el método del siglo XXI para asegurar un heredero a un hombre sano.

"O un sucesor a un príncipe" Edward frunció el ceño. Y si el dejara una… una… ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Una donación. ¿Y si guardaba una muestra de su semen por si pasaba algo y el destino intervenía antes de que encontrase una esposa?

Demonios. ¿Estaba loco o qué? Apago la TV y se puso de pie.

Un hombre de verdad no hace "donaciones" a un tubo de ensayo, sino al útero de una mujer.

No había buscado lo suficiente, eso era todo. En aquella ciudad de millones de habitantes seguramente habría una candidata perfecta esperando que el la encontrara.

Le habían invitado a una fiesta que se celebraba aquella misma noche. Su abogado había comprado una casa y quería celebrarlo.

-Muy bien, fin de la emisión.

Isabella Swan se levantó, se quitó el micrófono que llevaba prendido en la solapa de la chaqueta y se lo tendió al técnico.

-Buen trabajo, Isabella- le dijo su jefe.

-Gracias.-has estado excelente- se echó a reír, y Bella pensó que por su risa parecía un mal imitador de Papa Noel. Luego se inclinó hacia delante-. ¿Te apetece que nos tomemos una copa y así hablamos?

"¿Hablar de qué?", quiso decir ella. "¿De cómo podría llevarme a la cama?" Bella sonrió ampliamente, como llevaba haciéndolo desde que Micro Tech se había hecho con Future Born y dijo que sería estupendo, pero que tenía un compromiso.

-Pero, Isabella, no es muy inteligente decir siempre, "no".

"Tampoco es muy inteligente buscarse un juicio por acoso sexual"

-Quizá en otra ocasión, señor Cromwell. Como le he dicho, tengo una cita.

Sintió sus ojos sobre ella conforme se alejaba.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entro en un bar de Lexington Avenue en la que le esperaban dos cosas: un Cosmopolitan bien frio y su antigua compañera de habitación en la universidad, Alice Brandon.

Alice sonrió y señalo la TV del bar.

-He visto el programa. Escondiéndote tras esa gafas de concha, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

-Me hace parecer una intelectual.

-Querrás decir que te hace parecer inaccesible.

-Ojala- dijo Bella, bebiendo otro sorbo de su cóctel.

-No me digas. ¿El libidinoso sigue libidinoseando?

-Sí, ¿Sabía que eres mi cita de esta noche?

-Vaya, Bella- ronroneo Alice, agitando las pestañas-, no sabía que sentías esas cosas por mí. ¿No crees que es hora de que dejes de pensar que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles mentirosos?

-No- dijo Bella con convicción-, porque lo son. Y eso incluye a mi padre. La única razón por la que dejo de serle fiel a mi madre fue porque ella murió. Todos los hombres son iguales. Es ley de vida. No hay hombres buenos, Alice. Excepto el tuyo, pero Jasper es el último que queda en el planeta.

-Bella…

-No pienso casarme Alice. ¡Jamás!

-¿No quieres tener un marido? ¿Una familia? ¿Hijos?

Bella vacilo.

-No tener un marido no implica no tener hijos. De hecho, quiero tener hijos. Lo deseo mucho- se interrumpió-. Pero sin un marido de por medio.

Alice levanto una ceja.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Bella pensó que era el momento de decírselo.

-Por inseminación artificial- dijo, y de no haberse sentido tan nerviosa al admitir públicamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se habría reído al ver la cara de Alice-. Sorprendida ¿he?

-Y que lo digas.

-Bueno, se mucho de inseminación. Es seguro, fiable… y solo se necesita una jeringa llena de semen.

Algo golpeo el suelo y bella levanto la vista. El camarero, un joven de unos veinte años, estaba junto a la mesa. Se le habían caído tanto la mandíbula como la libreta.

Justo lo que Bella necesitaba para liberar la tensión.

-Otro Cosmopolitan para mí- dijo con dulzura-, y otro Cablis para mi amiga… y mis disculpas si he lastimado tu ego- al ver que Alice gemía y apoyaba la cabeza en las manos, se justificó-: A veces, la verdad duele.

-Hablando de verdades que duelen… Voy a serte sincera ¿de acuerdo?

-Somos amigas. Adelante.

- ¿Lo has pensado bien? Quiero decir ¿has pensado porque deseas tener un hijo? ¿No será que pretendes revivir tu propia infancia y borrar los errores que cometió tu madre? Vaya- dijo al ver que la sonrisa de Bella desaparecía de su rostro-. Bella, no pretendía…

-No. No pasa nada. Dijiste que ibas a ser sincera. Y yo también lo seré- Bella se inclinó hacia adelante-. Mi madre dependía de su marido para todo. Yo nunca quise ser como ella en ese aspecto, quería valerme por mi misma y depender de nadie jamás. Por eso era para mí importante obtener buenas notas en el colegio, licenciarme, especializarme y escalar en mi empresa. Estaba segura de no querer casarme y tener hijos- se interrumpió, suavizando el tono de su voz-. Entonces, un día mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que ya tenía todo eso pero que me faltaba algo que no podía identificar.

-¿Ves cómo tengo razón, Bella? Un hombre a quien amar y…

-Un hijo- Bella esbozo una sonrisa fugaz que no borro la humedad sospechosa que había en sus ojos-. Junto a mi mesa de despacho hay un grabado de Picasso de mil dólares. Mi secretaria tiene sobre su mesa una foto de su hija y ¿sabes qué? Un día me sorprendió descubrir que su foto era mucho más importante que mi Picasso.

-Sigo pensando que hay afuera hay un hombre para ti.

-No, si el mal gusto de mi madre con los hombres se hereda. Puedes mirarme como quieras, pero, ¿Quién sabe? Se casó tres veces, siempre con ricos y esplendidos cerdos de talla mundial. De no haber sufrido un accidente, seguramente iría ya por su cuarto marido.

-¿Y qué me dices de aquello de que los niños necesitan a su padre y a su madre?- insistió Alice.

-¿Tuviste tu a tu padre y a tu madre?

-No, pero…

-Un solo progenitor es mejor que dos que lo fastidian todo. Y si, se, que la inseminación no es la solución para todo el mundo, pero lo es para mí.

-Te veo convencida- dijo Alice.

-Si-Bella esbozo una sonrisa temblorosa-. Deseo mucho tener un hijo, tanto que solo pensarlo me duele. Con todo, ¿sabes? Con lo bueno y lo no tan bueno. Una vida diminuta moviéndose dentro de mí. Un bebe en mis brazos. Pañales y levantándome a las dos de la mañana para darle de comer, el primer día de guardería, las visitas del Ratón de los Dientes y, en unos cuantos años, discusiones sobre la hora de llegar a casa…

-De acuerdo. Me has convencido. Podrás hacerlo perfectamente.

Bella inspiro.

-Es que voy a hacerlo- dijo con serenidad-. Ya lo he arreglado todo.

-¿Cómo?

-He ido a mi ginecólogo, he estado controlando mis menstruaciones… y examine los archivos de donantes de Future Born y escogí a un hombre que parece perfecto. Tiene treinta años, una licenciatura, una salud de hierro, le gusta la ópera y la poesía y…

-¿Cómo es?

-No te enseñan fotos. Todo se hace de forma anónima, a menos que el donante quiera que su esperma se guarde para su uso en el futuro, pero cuando una mujer adquiere esperma…

-Adquiere- dijo Alice, levantando las cejas.

Bella se encogió de hombros. Esta parte de la conversación era mucho más fácil que hablar de los sentimientos que la habían conducido a tomas aquella decisión.

-No es una novela romántica- dijo secamente-. Se trata de tener un hijo, no una relación.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hacer esto?

-El lunes. Y si todo va bien… en nueve meses seré madre- Bella vacilo-. ¿Vas a desearme suerte?

Alice la miro largamente. Luego suspiro, agarro su baso y lo sostuvo en alto.

-Por supuesto. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, y lo sabes. Solo espero…

-Estaré bien.

Chocaron los vasos y se sonrieron con la clase de sonrisa que se dedican las mujeres que se quieren pero no están de acuerdo en algo verdaderamente importante. Entonces Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-Pues…- dijo de pronto-, dado que el lunes es el gran día, ¿Por qué no lo celebramos esta noche?

-¿No has quedado con Jasper?

-Estamos invitadas las dos. Su jefe acaba de comprar una casa y va a dar una fiesta. Vamos, no digas que no. Será divertido.

-Y quizá, solo quizá, tal vez encuentre a mi Príncipe Azul-Bella se echó a reír al ver que Alice se ruborizaba-. ¡Eres muy transparente, Alice!

-Oye, que estamos a viernes. Tu cita con el tubo no es hasta el lunes.

-Muy graciosa- Bella suspiro-. Ha sido un día muy largo. Y no estoy vestida para…

-La fiesta es a un par de manzanas de tu casa. Podemos pasarnos y te cambias. Por favor.

-A veces olvido lo testaruda que eres.

Alice sonrió.

-Como un perro con un hueso. Un último intento de encontrar al Príncipe Azul no puede hacerte daño.

-No existen los príncipes, solo los sapos.

-Eres un hueso duro de roer, Isabella Swan.

-No, solo tengo debilidad por las viejas amigas.

-¿Vendrás?

Bella asintió. Iría, pero solo porque era importante para Alice. El lunes dejaría atrás todo aquello.

La inseminación se llevaría a cabo.

Quedaría embarazada.

Tendría un hijo, lo criaría sola y lo querría con todo su corazón.


End file.
